Babysitting With Shika, Lee, Kiba, and Neji
by allgera
Summary: This is what happens when Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Neji come to babysit with me, randomness ahoy! One-shot, complete.


DISCLAIMER!!- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters related to the anime.

* * *

INTRO: By some totally random way, the characters from Naruto came into our world, and me, being the crazed fangirl I am, found everybody first and convinced Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and Kiba to come baby sit with me.

Me: WOO!

Shika: I don't get what's so much fun about this…

Me: (Screaming) Well! If you're gonna be like that, then you can just leave!!

Shika: O.o

Kiba: Well, now that that's over, where are we even going?

Me: Dude, it's like right down the road.

Kiba: Oh, ok.

Lee: Oh my goodness! I cannot wait to get started! This will be oodles of fun!

Neji: Oodles?

Me: Oh yeah, it's a word.

Neji: No, seriously?

Me: Yeah, I made it up and shared it with Lee.

Neji: O.o ok, then…

Me: You're so hurtful!! Whatever, we're here!!

Kiba: Ok, then, what now?

Me: I don't know... I like taters, they are yum.

Neji: What? Does this have to do with your fried chicken obsession?

Me: Uh… No… (fried chicken hanging out of mouth) Fine! You guys are idiots! Let's just go in already, GOSH!

Me: Yay! Little kids!

(T3h 'Lil Tykes appear randomly, 2 and 5 years old)

Everybody: OMG!

Me: Hm, I wonder if they have kitty cats that dance…

Neji: Do you like need help or something?

Me: Yeppers! I'm insane!!

Neji: Wow…

Me: Are you calling me fat?! Neji, are you saying we're over! Nooo!

Neji: Over? What? We were never even together!

Me: Oh, now you're disowning me? Neji, how dare you!!

Neji runs for his life

Lee: Um, do you not think that that was a little extreme?

Me: Nooo! Are you saying I'm CrAzY? (Some peeps spell it: KrAzEe)

Lee: No, not really.

('Lil Tykes walk in and ask to watch a movie)

Me: Ooh! Let's watch a martial arts movie!

Lee: Don't you think that's too violent for them?

Me: Ah, TOUCHE! Let's watch Titanic!

(I take out a karaoke machine and start singing "My Heart Will Go On")

Neji: You have problems.

Me: :), I knows!!

Lee: Excuse me! Should we not get back to watching the children?

Me: Ah, TOUCHE! Hm, where are the 'Lil Tykes?

O.o

(LONG SILENCE)

Me: Ooh, there they are! Haha!

'Lil Tyke #1: Where's the red fire truck?

Me: IDK, maybe my bff Jill knows…

'Lil Tyke #1: crying

('Lil Tyke #1 stops crying after Akamaru jumps off Kiba's head, and starts playing with him.)

Me: Ok, then, O.o, that's one thing taken care of!

'Lil Tyke #2 starts to cry

Me: Oh, crap.

'Lil Tyke #1: (Still playing with Akamaru) Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!

Neji: See, look what you taught him.

Me: Hey, I could have taught him worse things…

('Lil Tyke #1 still screaming 'Oh crap!')

Me: Haha, this is kinda funny!

10 minutes later

Shika: This is a drag…

Me: Yeppers! I shall learn him something new!

Neji: Nooo! You mustn't teach him any more, you've already corrupted him enough, as well as all of the other children you've baby-sat!

Me: Hm, funny, that's what Niisan's always telling me too… Anyway, AH TOUCHE!

'Lil Tyke #1: AH TOUCHE!

(Suddenly stops because he's lost his voice yelling.)

Lee: All right then, what should we do now?

Me: We could eat chocolate!

Neji: With or without nuts?

Me WITH NUTS!!

Really long silence

Kiba: Um… Ok, them, what now?

Me: I dunno, but lime Gatorade mixed with Dr. Pepper and water is tastee!!

O.o o.O

Me: Ok, now that that's over… SACRIFICE!!

Lee: Who would you like sacrifice?

Me: I dunno, I just felt like screaming.

Kiba: Um, ok then… Wait, so we should get back to watching the kids, right?

Me: O.o what kids?

Kiba: The ones we're babysitting…

Me: Ooh yeah, the 'Lil Tykes!

'Lil Tyke #2 still crying

Me: Hmm, come to think of it, we still need to address that issue…

Lee: Uh, well, yes, he started crying about a page ago.

Me: Huh, really? Looks at notebook Oh yeah, I guess you're right… Ooh! The baby's crying!!

Takes care of 'Lil Tyke #2 like really fast and well and stuff

Me: Yay! He's not crying anymore!!

Everybody's staring at me cuz I have awesome skillz with kids

Neji: Wow… That was amazing… O.o

Me: Yes, I know I am.

Kiba: Yeah, who woulda thought?

Me: Obviously not you… ANYWAY!! It's too bad I don't have any 'Lil Tykes, it's fun taking care of them…

Long silence

Me: Well then men, and Lee, I think our work here's done!

Lee: Hey!

Me: Hi!

'Lil Tykes parent's car pulls up in driveway, we get paid, then we say toodles to the 'Lil Tykes and start walking down the road

Me: Ahh, that was fun!

Kiba: Um, yeah, that's one word for it.

Shikamaru: So how much cash did we make?

Me: Um, I think like 20 total. Ooh, let's all go get ice cream!

Lee: Yeah we should do that!

Me: Yeah, then let's go to a club or some fun place with peeps and loudness!

Everybody: Yay!

END

* * *

Haha, lol, good times :). Thanks for reading!


End file.
